Tu sombra en Mi
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Mimi nn... tal como ella lo quiso: Un yaoi muy inesperado. Lean y despejen sus dudas. Please Reviews!


Título: Tu sombra en Mi  
  
Por Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
Categoría: Fan Fiction ---Anime --- Digimon  
  
Lenguaje: Español  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Género: Romance  
  
Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
  
  
Este es un pequeño obsequio digital para una persona muy especial en el día de su cumpleaños, que aunque conozco hace muy poquito, la aprecio mucho... la única e inigualable Mimi!!!!! ñ_- Felicidades!!  
  
  
  
Y, pues... aquí tu regalo, Mimi-chan... espero te guste n_n  
  
  
  
Con cariño, Ai Hiagisawa  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
  
  
  
  
Siempre lo amé... aún lo amo. Todos piensan que lo olvidé, pero eso nunca!!, fue mi primer amor y nunca saldrá de mi vida.  
  
  
  
Él ama a otra persona, él está con ella y es más... creo que pronto tendrán un hijo. No puedo creer que ahora no sienta nada por mi. Tantas veces me dijo que me amaba, que me deseaba... con él lo hice por primera vez, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...  
  
  
  
  
  
******flash back******  
  
  
  
  
  
-Más... más... dame más, mi amor -él me rogaba entre jadeos... estábamos completamente desnudos, tendidos en el césped de un lugar hermoso del digimundo, y sentía su miembro sobre mi-  
  
  
  
-Ah... ah!!! -yo gemía en el placer -te amo, te amo!!!! -le grité, mientras me penetraba bruscamente, pero mi excitación era más que el dolor que sentía.  
  
  
  
-Yo igual -me dijo fríamente... ni siquiera pudo decirme "te amo" y porqué?... porqué no sentía nada por mi... Me llevó al río que había en el lugar, sus manos curioseaban mi cuerpo y entre el agua se perdían nuestros fluidos-  
  
  
  
-Gracias... -me dijo -espero lo volvamos a repetir muy pronto -se levantó y desapareció dejándome perdido entre el cansancio y la confusión-  
  
  
  
  
  
******fin flash back********  
  
  
  
  
  
Y así fue... lo repetimos una y otra vez, cuando él quería... no importaba la hora, el día, yo solo corría a satisfacer sus instintos animales y sus ocurrencias pervertidas.  
  
  
  
Tal vez deba hacerle caso a mis amigos y olvidar... concentrarme en mi nuevo amor... Daisuke... él es el mejor hombre del mundo: aparte de amarme con todo su corazón, satisfacía mis necesidades de todo tipo.  
  
  
  
Hablando de él... lo siento llegar, creo que había salido a buscar algo de cenar para nosotros. Es muy amable. Dentro de dos semanas cumplimos dos años de vivir juntos. Dos largos años con él... dos largos años completamente solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ya volví!!! -me grita. Yo salgo a recibirlo con un fogoso beso. -Traje tu comida favorita: Bolas de Arroz!!! -sonrió  
  
  
  
-Arigatou... -le murmuré... entonces notó mi melancolía -  
  
-Qué sucedió, mi amor? -preguntó acariciando mi cabello -  
  
-Es que... no conseguí empleo otra vez -mentí...  
  
-Te conozco... y sé que no es eso. Quieres hablar??? -  
  
-De acuerdo...te contaré. Me acordé de...-  
  
-De él, kitto?? -me interrumpió-  
  
-Aja, aún me duele -no resistí más y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por mi rostro-  
  
-Tranquilízate... -me abrazó -... él no te merecía, no te mereció nunca... pero yo te amo!-  
  
"Kuso!!!!" pensé "se parece tanto a él!!!!! Por qué??? Por qué???... me duele más aún... Daisuke, si supieras que tan sólo me acerqué a ti por tu parecido a él; tu carácter, tu físico, tu voz... tu forma de hacerme el amor es casi idéntica!!!"  
  
-Eh!! Tierra a la Luna!!!! -sonrió -No debes sufrir más. -  
  
-Va a tener un hijo!!! Y no siente ningún remordimiento!! -recordé ese momento en que mi vida se derrumbó-  
  
  
  
  
  
******flash back*******  
  
  
  
  
  
-No te amo!!!! Entiende!!!!! -me gritó -  
  
  
  
-Pero lo dijiste siempre!!! Sólo ayer lo hicimos en tu cama!!! -reclamé -  
  
  
  
-Eso no quiere decir que te ame!! -argumentó -... es sólo que ella no estaba aquí en Tokio, por eso te busqué...-  
  
  
  
  
  
Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, me hubiera dolido mucho menos que me atropellara un camión que las palabras que estaba oyendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Me voy a casar con ella -habló él sin ningún cambio en su expresión -  
  
  
  
-Y lo dices así??? -  
  
  
  
-Qué quieres? Qué finja estar triste si es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida??? -contestó -  
  
  
  
-Al menos podrías haber tenido un poco de compasión -sollocé -  
  
  
  
-Te aprecio mucho... podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos si tu lo deseas.... -  
  
  
  
-Amigos??? Se puede ser amigo de la persona que te hizo suya por primera vez??? -dije irónicamente, la rabia inundaba mis venas y no sabía que hacer -  
  
  
  
-Yo creo que sí...-  
  
  
  
-Pues yo no!!! Y no quiero saber más de ti!!!! -  
  
  
  
  
  
Corrí sin importarme nada, y la primera persona que se cruzó en mi camino fue Daisuke...  
  
  
  
  
  
******fin flash back******  
  
  
  
  
  
Qué ironía, no?. Ahora Daisuke es mi pareja... y nunca me supuse ni imaginé esto.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Amor... me quieres? -Motomiya me preguntó improvisamente-  
  
  
  
-Claro que si, Dai-kun!!! ... como puedes preguntarme eso! -traté de decir sin estar seguro de mis palabras -  
  
  
  
-Tu... puedes demostrármelo? -me miró con tanta inocencia que no puede negarle esa petición-  
  
  
  
-Por supuesto -le dije, lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta la habitación que compartíamos hace casi un par de años-  
  
  
  
-Qué vas a hacer???-  
  
  
  
-Qué crees?? - le dije antes de empezar  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo comenzé a desnudar, contemplé su cuerpo y trate de disfrutarlo como nunca antes. Daisuke estaba asombrado, nunca había acutuado de esa forma con él, pero eso sí; le estaba gustando.  
  
  
  
Su miembro se irguió rápidamente y lo comencé a acariciar para seguir luego con mi lengua e introducirlo en mi boca. Sentí que le agradaba esa sensación... así que empecé a sacarlo e introducirlo con fuerza y muy segido.  
  
  
  
Conseguí algo que sólo había conseguido con mi otro amante: el orgasmo. Él igual lo sintió y le inundó con su fluido seminal. Ambos quedamos exhaustos, más que cualquier vez anterior, sentí que entregué todo mi amor y él también me lo entregó todo.  
  
  
  
Finalmente me susurró un "Gracias..." casi inaudible... fue igual que mi primera vez, pero ahora mi amor no me abandonó... está a mi lado, abrazándome...  
  
  
  
Ahora pienso... tal vez mis amigos tenían razón: tal vez debía olvidar el pasado y mirar el presente junto a mi actual hombre... si eso voy a hacer... Taichi Yagami, te entierro en lo más profundo de mi memoria, espero seas feliz con Sora y su futuro hijo... porqué yo lo seré con Mi Daisuke...  
  
  
  
10 de Noviembre, 2019 Memorias de Ishida Yamato  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
  
  
Notas Finales: Taito??, Taiora??, Yamasuke??... fue de todo. Capítulo Único... gracias por leer espero les haya gustado a todos y espero REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
No quedó muy bien porqué mi hermano me está molestando para que me salga del computador T_T. Sorry, Mimi-chan y también todos los lectores...  
  
  
  
Owari**  
  
  
  
Ai Hiragisawa  
  
  
  
Escrito el 31 de Enero del 2003 ... esperando que salga a primera hora del día siguiente ñ_ñ 


End file.
